A Prophecy To Ignore?
by CUtopia
Summary: Nobody ever believes in the prophecies made by Trelawny, so no one would register if she made a lucky shot


Entry for the "Arithmancy Class" at "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"

Just write a story in which a prediction is made. Use three of these prompts:

**baby **

praying

you

**tonight **

hunt

down

eat

**alive **

just

like

animals

maybe

think

hide

scent

Entry for the "Scavenger Hunt" at "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"

9. Divination Classroom

I hope you like it, leave me your opinion :)

* * *

><p>Rolanda Hooch released a annoyed sigh as she climbed up the latter that lead to the Divination Classroom. She had not been up in the thick air of the room since her school days and she would have preferred to leave it at that, but Sybil Trelawny had not been seen around the castle for a week, even though Dumbledore had requested her presence at the summer staff meetings with the urgency of five letters and a howler send by Minerva with great pleasure. And then, one hour ago, they had had a draw as nobody wanted to volunteer and the youngest staff member had picked the shortest.<p>

"Sybil, are you still alive? Dumbledore is becoming impatient with you and that means that he will send Minerva after you in a while..."

Rolanda walked to through the room, puckering her face over the thick smell of sherry – this woman really had a problem.

"Sybil?" She asked again and discovered a silhouette sitting in a armchair that was turned away from the room. Maybe she was dead, Rolanda thought as she slowly approached the figure. Or she had gone insane – Sybil had always been close to that state of mind!

After rounding the chair Rolanda furrowed her brows over the sight her colleague – the hair messy, her shawls looking like she had spilled a whole bottle of liquor over it. Her eyes were closed, but as Rolanda touched her shoulder they shot open, wide and piercingly and rattled breaths released from the Divination teachers lungs. Rolanda, startled by this sudden reaction, did not move and stared at Sybil, asking herself what was going on here as the elder woman reached out and placed a hand on Rolanda's belly, speaking with a voice that did not sounded like her own:"You and the dark man... Lust... passion... a longing that has existed for so long, hidden in the depths of two hearts. Tonight, a new life will form inside of you and a baby will come alive on the 7th of March."

A breathless groan escaped Sybil and she increased the pressure on Rolanda's stomach before she let go, slumping back into the armchair, coughing hard. Rolanda gasped and backed up a little bit, asking herself what had just happened here.

"Oh, Rolanda, what a surprise, I was not expecting any visitors," Sybil exclaimed as her eyes focused on the flying instructor who felt like Sybil was making fun of her – maybe the woman was finally becoming crazy. "I was just meditating to achieve a higher level of consciousness – do you want to join me?"

"Um... Dumbledore wanted to speak to you... I... I gotta go..."

Rolanda hurried to make her way down the latter to leave the Divination classroom, taking a few deep breaths as the cool air of the castle hit her – it had been far to warm up there. She just wanted to go to the staff room to inform Minerva that Sybil must have lost her mind as Severus Snape crossed her way.

"Rolanda... how was your little visit in Sybil's classroom?" He asked, his smugly grin showing her that he just came up here to bath in her annoyance.

"Oh, shut up, Severus. She is alive, but as always every attempt to have a normal conversation with her is pointless. As I entered she was breathing oddly and made one of her ridiculous prophecies before she coughed hard and acted like nothing had happened. "

"Well, well...," Severus murmured, looking down at her with a questioning glance. "What was that prophecy about?"

Rolanda rolled her eyes, asking herself why he looked so interested.

"It was nothing, as I said, it was one of her statements that never come true... Are we done, I would like to tell Minerva that she should do her duty as a Deputy, get away from Albus and bring Sybil back to reality."

"Actually, I wanted to ask you if you are free this evening," Severus said, holding her back by touching her arm. It was a unexpected gentle gesture and Rolanda wondered over the sudden tingle in her stomach.

"I have nothing planned," she answered, her body tensing a little bit. What was he up to?

"I would like to request your presence in my lab to assist me with the brewing of a potion. It requires two people to stir it and I trust that your skills are acceptable," Severus explained with his usual dark voice and uninterested expression. Rolanda shrugged her shoulders, saying:"Um, sure..."

"Good. I will see you at seven, be punctual," Severus nodded curtly and then walked away, his black cloak billowing behind him. She shook her head while she made her way down to the staff room, shoving the memory of the scene in the Divination classroom away – how good she did not believe in such absurdities like divination.


End file.
